Freedom Fighters Part 2
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Tails is now the leader of the young Freedom Fighters, but this will not be easy for this crime fighting crew. Especially since they have to face Team Sonic for the best crime fighting team in Bygone Island. He also has to figure out if he can still kick some butt. Will he be the hero he wants to be? Will he win the best crime fighting title. And can he trust his now partner,Jojo?


**Freedom fighters part 2**

Tails woke up in a slow manner, not caring that his alarm clock is going off but he got anyways due to the fact that he knew what day it was."ugh this dumb alarm, shut up." The clock had read 6:30 am and tails is more awake now due to a shower, he then heads to his kitchen to eat a bowl of Lucky Charms."Damn Kellogg, you robbed me of marshmallows in my cereal" says the young fox. Miles Prower then gives his attention to channel 8 news as they do a story on team sonic.

"good morning citizens of Bygone Island today we will first bring you a story on team sonic, now Trish take it away." The cheery reporter than said,"thanks Adam, so today we managed to get one question that we all wanted to know, where is the fifth member to team sonic? Team sonic had responded that they do not at the moment know where tails was. Well that's all the news we have this morning, see you in the afternoon."

Tails now looking bored he said,"I am going to work on my machinery until 11:00am then I will meet the Arctic Fox in town square. The prodigy in machines then heads to his lab to work on all his gizmos until he noticed that it was 10:50 and he got all his gadgets. These consisted of an all around blasters with proton blast and a different array of bombs so, he felt that he was ready to go and he headed straight to town square to easily find jojo.

Jojo could see tails as well, so he started to jog towards him."Long time, no see tails, how are you doing?" Miles replied back,"I doing pretty good, but I am excited today because we are going to test out my new simulator for training to see how we work as a team." The arctic fox then heads with miles to his house in the woods, and when jojo arrives he says,"this is your house?" Tails then said,"yep, home sweet home." While tails was heading to the lab to make sure everything was working fine, Jojo looked around thinking to himself,"damn, this kid is as freaking rich as tony bark."

Jojo then heard his named being called so, he ran to this lab when all of a sudden he came to a complete stop because he just adored all the machines that were in front of him."Bro, this is amazing, you built all of this by yourself?" " yes Jojo I did, now we have to head to the simulator"said the young fox. Tails now explains as they go into the simulator that they will do a test to see how they fight together. The prodigy in mechanics fires up the simulator and both of the heroes have they weapons ready."Are you ready jojo?" Jojo then said," I am ready to kick some butt and eat bubblegum!"

"The simulator results were the most interesting results I have ever gotten in a test." At this time it was now 7:30pm and he was watching tv. He then had a flashback of what it was like.

The simulator said,"defeat the robots to continue on to the second stage." Tails was at first nervous but once he saw jojo fight some of the drones he then told him,"give me some action jojo." Jojo then told him,"ok, take the last six bots with me and we will finish the first stage." There was only one word to describe these two fighting together and it was beautiful because both of them felt that even though they were strangers they could both fight together with precision and diligence."whew, tails we need to finish these stages quick because I need to sit down and play some legend of Zelda." Tails not really taking in the comment he opened the door to the next stage and was it cool.

The simulator then announced,"you passed the first challenge onto challenge two, you have to destroy all the metal bots in the air while staying on the plane. Once you hear a ding this indicates that you completed it and that you have to fly down to the red flag."

Jojo and miles prower hopped in a plane and flew off."tails how are you on your flying skills?" Tails then laughed,"dude I literally can fly with my tails and have the X1 tornado, I feel pretty confident about this challenge looks like someone is afraid of heights." Jojo then barks back,"shut up and fly the plane." Jojo, to tails surprise, was almost a marksmen with his magnum and sword and they were dominating the skies until one of the bots got a lucky shot out. Jojo then shouted to tails,"Do a barrel roll tails!" But tails simply side stepped the shot and tails told him,"Fire Jojo!" And down the drone went and they landed the plane to the red flag."Jojo, your shot that bot with fury." Jojo then replied,"well, you flew with courage and heart."

Jojo and Tails then moved quickly to the last stage to enter a room that is as eerie as slenderman."Your last objective is to face your personal demons." The two tailed fox then noticed his partner hyperventilating at the sight of a particular house."Come on Jojo we have to get through this or else we will never complete this challenge." Said Tails. So Tails and Jojo are walking right towards the portal that they need to go through until a hand grabs Jojo's ankle."Please Joseph come back to us, we need you." Miles then seeing that this is Jojo's biggest fear he told jojo,"jojo don't let them scare you!" Jojo then out of the deepness in his heart told the bot that grabbed his ankle,"I sorry mom, but I have another family that loves me for who I am!" Then he kicked the hand off his ankle and ran through the portal."Are you okay jojo?" The white fox then replied," I am happy that I faced one of my demons with you because I was hoping that you would understand that every hero has demons that he or she has to face."

Tails then recognized this scene that was showing, but the machine twisted the memory."look at this alien, this freak that we have here." Miles's body was quivering over those words and the bots went after the petrified fox and to Jojo's surprise he was not fighting them back. The Arctic Fox then did something that not even sonic did, he made him a promise. While Jojo was fighting the bots off he held his hand out and said,"Tails, if you grab my hand this means one thing, I never give up on you and you never give up on me." The now bold fox then grabbed the hand and said,"I agree, now let's destroy a few robots!"

Miles Prower then with his tails dominated the battle field and beating the demons of his past. Tails then said to Jojo,"Thank you bro for completing these challenges with me." Jojo then replied,"No problem bro, so this means that now we can just go out and make a name for ourselves?" "Yes Jojo, now we can go show Team Sonic who is the boss of Bygone Island." Jojo then tosses a pack of bubblegum to the yellow fox,"Now that we are the freedom fighters you have to chew this gum and wear sunglasses." Tails now was in bed thinking that now they were ready for the true challenge, sonic.

Jojo woke up on Sunday at his usual time,7:30. Jojo is like every other teen and has to do stupid chores. While he was cleaning around the house looked at his new communicator that tails made and saw a notification that there was a crime going on. Tails then called Jojo and said,"Jojo, there is a new threat in bygone island." Jojo then quickly replies,"Is it Sonic Boom or Sonic 06?" Tails chuckled a little and said,"no, but he calls himself the Butcher and he is targeting citizens in Town Square with his axe.""I'm on it Tails." Jojo then sets a clone of himself and gets his weapons and gum ready and he thinks to himself,"will there ever be a day where there is no crime?" Then with the power of his blade, Winter's Howl, he teleported right to the crime scene where Tails and the Butcher are exchanging blows.

"Jojo, where the hell were you? This guy is as strong as steel." Jojo then with quick precision and good communication manages to freeze this madmen with his secondary weapon."What is happening? How come I can't move at all." Tails then does the honors of calling the bygone police and right before they arrive tails asks,"how did you one, transform your katana to a magnum and two, manage to stop him in his tracks?" Jojo cheerfully replied,"Well with the first question it is just a part of my blades power and with question two I used a special bullet called Frost Bite which for one hour the poor victim of this bullet gets paralyzed."

The shocked fox then nods with approval as the police arrive,"Hey kid, you did a huge solid for us for stopping this maniac, how could we repay you back for this good deed?" It was Tails that told the officer,"Just let everybody know that we saved the day, that is all." The officer curiously asked,"Who are you guys?" They dynamic then replied,"We are the Freedom Fighters!" This crew then left to tails house.

For the next month The Freedom Fighters made a huge name for themselves and there were people who really supported this dynamic duo but others who despised them such as Team Sonic. Sonic turns on the tv to see the Freedom Fighters once again.

"Hello Bygone Island, this is Trish Kiwi bringing you news on the spot. Today the crime fighting crew,Freedom Fighters, once again defeat the long time enemy, the Weasel Bandits, and now it looks like Team sonic is going to have to step their game up if they want to be known as the best crime fighting team." Sonic then replies,"what would you know about crime fighting trish, all you do is anchor news."

Amy then arrives and then tells the blue blur,"Sonic you have not been yourself ever since Tails left. Do you miss him?""Amy you should know that I don't miss him one bit." Deep down Sonic knew that this was a lie and that he felt incomplete without him and Amy saw this as he began to cry."Sonic I get it, it sucks that your friend isn't with you but that doesn't mean that you change completely."

Sonic then tells Amy,"You don't understand the bond between me and tails. We were like brothers to each other and I threw it all away just for some fame. Maybe he was right about me." Then knuckles appears and already sees the reason why the once big hero is now small."Sonic, what happened to you? What happened to the Gotta go fast! Sonic or the A Hedgehog gots to do what a hedgehog's gots to do, now you are down in dumps as bad as Sega was when they released Sonic 06."

So Sonic now is thinking what is the solution for this problem and he finds it, he has to go to Tails and apologize for his actions."I am sick and tired of feeling incomplete. I am going to find Tails and apologize for what horrible things I did to him. The blue hedgehog now made it his mission to find Tails but this hero could not find him anywhere and this pissed him off as bad as the Freedom Fighter did.

"Why can I not find him anywhere?" Sonic then got a notification that there was a robbery happening and as the heroic animal would do he ran to the site robbery to come face to face with their enemy. "Sonic, you finally showed up, half of the gang was defeated by the time we got here and we took the other half" Said knuckles. Sonic then saw the Freedom Fighters walking away and he then with super speed walked up to them and said,"Hey, you guys didn't have to defeat half of that gang, you could have left it to us." The leader of the Freedom Fighters then replied,"It was our pleasure, we like to do good things for this island."

They then continued to walk away when all of a sudden sonic exclaimed,"Don't you turn your back to the best crime fighting crew in this town!" The Freedom Fighters then turned around to face him and say,"Where have you been? I don't recall the last time you actually did some good for the town." Sonic then chuckles,"your joking, right? I was helping this island before you, so what right do you have to say that you're the best. I think for the best of the Bygone Island you should be the team to leave."Then both of the Freedom Fighters stood tall and said,"We are not leaving!"

Sonic now angry with them tries to go for a punch but in the result gets a well placed tail whip by Tails,"Take that pussy!"" Jojo,we need to end this quick so we can play Smash Bros." Jojo nods in agreement as he sees all of Team Sonic heading for them, but he takes them all out with a Tornado bullet. Team Sonic then flew away far from Town Square."Well, we took care of business, now lets play Smash. Also no choosing Meta Knight, he is a noobs smasher."

Sonic is now in bed thinking to himself,"how did I lose to a bunch of kids? I guess I get what I deserve." Sonic then before he went to bed gave out a peace sign because he knew that the young yellow fox loved that sign.

While Team Sonic are sleeping Eggman decides to capture them and he is successful." Ha! I finally have the hedgehog and now the town will not be able to save themselves from the Eggman Empire!" Morning arrives and Sonic notices that he is locked up in mechanical chains and he doesn't know what to do this time."Hello Bygone Island, this is Dr. Robonik and today I present to you Sonic the Hedgehog in chains. Now that your hero is enslaved you will now bow down to me!" Sonic in desperation mode tries to pry the chains open but doesn't even leave a dent and sonic then for once his life says to himself,"Someone please save me!"


End file.
